


Patience Is a Virtue

by peachihime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachihime/pseuds/peachihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is coming to visit, and John can barely contain himself until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is a Virtue

Your name is John Egbert, and you are currently unsure whether you should be incredibly nervous or incredibly excited.

You had been excited just a few minutes ago. In fact, you had been so thrilled that your father had finally tuned you out and given up actively listening to your gibberish. However, he wouldn’t want it to seem like he was neglecting you or anything (because that is definitely not what a good dad does and _dammit_ he will live by this), so he would nod every now and then to let you know he was all ears.

“Dave will be in Washington by today!”

Nod, nod.

“We’re gonna play games together, and I’ll prank him hardcore!”

Nod, nod.

“I can show him some magic tricks. I bet he doesn’t even know that old thumb trick!”

Nod, nod.

“…And maybe we can make out on the couch.”

Nod, nod.

Of course, you had been joking about that last one.

Also, you had _kinda sorta_ initiated some romantic relationship with your best bro over the past three months or so. It had been a little after your seventeenth birthday. You remember how nervous he had been the moment before he confessed. You had bothered him about it and wondered why he was acting so tense. His banter hadn’t been the same as before. All of his responses were pointed. The metaphors were barely even there.

You remember the outburst he had. The whole “ithinkiminlovewithyougoddammitwhydidievensayanythingholyshitletsjustforgetthateverhappened” and your “uhh, my dad's calling me to go eat! talk to you later!"

You remember burying your face in your pillow shortly after. The thoughts coursing through your mind surprised you. You had definitely not been thinking of taking part in any dating drama with Dave Strider. It hadn't even crossed your mind, really. However, your brain now had other plans, and it was unraveling a whole set of scenes you had no idea you could even think of. The basic bro shenanigans were there. None had been lost in transmission, but a few cuddling scenes had been unintentionally peppered here and there. Maybe even a few _kissing_ scenes.

You had never imagined that your brain could conjure up these kinds of images, but here they were.

You remember finally agreeing to give this a try. It couldn't be that bad, right?

You remember the excitement that even Dave himself couldn't hide.

But that was all beside the point.

Now you were partially nervous and partially excited. Nervcited. Yeah, that works.

What if something does actually go down, just like you had joked about with your dad? Something... _sexual_? You aren't stupid. This happens all the time in animes (not the animes _you_ watch, of course). You are definitely not ready to be deflowered yet. You're too young! You just wanna hold hands! You just wanna play videogames and pull pranks on your best bro! You're not ready for make-out sessions or anything close to sex!

Just the thought of your skin touching his gives you goosebumps.

Everything had been fine and dandy. Dave was going to come to Washington. You were going to have fun. You were going to have water gun fights this summer. You were going to mix mustard, ketchup, and ranch to see how it tasted. You were going to have gross out contests. You were going to have movie marathons. How did kissing ever come into the equation?

You think of all of this while you are already at the airport, awaiting your boyfriend's arrival. Great thinking, you doofus. You stand with a sign in your hands that reads "welcome to washington, dave!" Your dad is sitting on a chair and using his PDA to do whatever business stuff he does. You think you'll be fine searching for Dave by yourself. How hard could it be to spot a lanky blond-haired boy that's always wearing the unmistakable sunglasses you gave him for his birthday? You look over the crowd of people making their way to loved ones they hadn't seen in a long time or others that are on their way home.

You turn away from the crowd, pull out your cellphone, open up a new text addressed to Rose, and begin writing her a message. However, in the middle of your super urgent message ("hey. do you think dave died or something??"), you receive another one from the man of the hour.

"hey im here look up"

You stare at the message for a while.

You look up.

Your fingers go crazy on the text pad.

"no you're not, you jerk."

Your cellphone alerts you of another message.

"look behind you dumbass"

You immediately look behind you to see sunglasses plastered on a familiarly indifferent face.

"Hey. Sup." He gives you an almost nonexistent smirk. You grin and playfully punch his arm. "I'm not a dumbass. I was thinking about some other things, ok? Jeez." As close as you are to each other, you're able to see him roll his eyes behind the dark plastic directly in front of them. Dave holds his fist out, no doubt ready for the most epic of fist bumps.

You just can't today though.

You lunge at him and wrap your arms around him and the both of you proceed to fall on the floor. Everybody in the airport (or at least it seems like everyone to you) is staring, but you don't really care right now.

The both of you are going to have so much fun. You can think about the problems later.


End file.
